Fallout: Wasteland Warfare
Fallout: Wasteland Warfare is a Fallout-themed miniatures wargame from Modiphius Entertainment. It was released on August 14, 2018, after being announced on April 25, 2017. The game uses 32mm miniatures and can be played in a variety of ways including solo, cooperative and player-vs-player.A Fallout tabletop game is on the way Overview In Fallout: Wasteland Warfare, players build their own crew from a wide range of factions, allies and iconic characters from the Fallout series, and play in apocalyptic games of 3 - 30 high quality 32mm scale resin miniatures through a huge variety of iconic scenery and settlement buildings, from the Red Rocket to Sanctuary Hills, Nuka-Cola vending machines and wrecked vehicles. Settlements include buildings, defenses and resources that impact the crew's army list and abilities in the wasteland. Fallout: Wasteland Warfare includes an entire narrative campaign arc as well as unique random missions with narrative-style objectives, and Crew Caps recovered in missions can be used to improve the crew’s perks, weapons, gear, and upgrades for the next encounter. In either Player vs. Player, or Tournament mode, players can try to survive the tabletop wasteland. The game also comes with a customizable solo-play AI deck to control enemies that play to their strengths and replicate a faction's tactics while attempting a narrative mission or perfecting settlement-building strategy. Players can also team up with a friend to defend a larger settlement or explore narrative missions in cooperative games against AI forces or the post-apocalyptic dangers of the wasteland.Our pre-order is live! Features * Cards * Characters * Miniatures * Expansions * Crew * Official scenarios Characters Commonwealth Minutemen * Preston Garvey * Ronnie Shaw * Sturges * Mama Murphy * Minutemen * Settlers Brotherhood of Steel * Elder Arthur Maxson * Lancer-Captain Kells * Paladin Danse * Knight-Captain Cade * Brotherhood soldiers * BOS scribes * Liberty Prime The Institute * Conrad Kellogg * X6-88 * Z2-47 * A-2018 * Synths * Institute scientists Enclave * Frank Horrigan * Enclave officers * Enclave scientists Raiders * Ack-Ack * Avery * Sinjin * Raiders Super mutants * The Master * Frank Horrigan * Fist * Hammer * Strong * Institute super mutants * Mutant hounds Miscellaneous * Sole Survivor (Nate/Nora) * Dogmeat * Reilly * Cait * John Hancock * The Mechanist (Isabel Cruz) * Mysterious Stranger * Nick Valentine * Nuka-Girl * Piper Wright * Vault-Tec security * Pitt slaves Creatures * Aliens * Feral ghouls * Super mutants * Mutant hounds * Mole rats * Mirelurks * Radscorpions * Radroaches * Deathclaws Robots * Automated turrets * Eyebots * Protectrons * Mister Handies * Assaultrons * Sentry bots * Synths Expansions ''Roleplaying game Gallery FOWW promo.jpg|Promotional image Foww-promo-banner.jpg Fallout Wasteland Warfare.jpg Fallout Wasteland Warware GroupVshape.png|Group shot Fo-promo-scale-comparison.jpg|Miniature scale comparison Fo-promo-robot-set-1-scale-comparison.jpg|Robot set scale comparison Fo-promo-creature-set-1-scale-comparison.jpg|Creature set scale comparison Fo-promo-terrain-exp-1-scale-comparison.jpg|Terrain scale comparison Survivors Fo-promo-sole-survivor-male-dogmeat.png|Nate and Dogmeat Fo-promo-sole-survivor-female.png|Nora Fo-promo-dogmeat.png|Dogmeat Fo-promo-dogmeat-goggles.jpg|Dogmeat with welding goggles Fo-promo-piper.png|Piper Fo-promo-cait.jpg|Cait Fo-promo-hancock.png|Hancock FO Store Nuka-Cola-Girl.jpg|Nuka-Girl, "Special Event" miniature Fo-promo-preston-garvey.png|Preston Garvey Fo-promo-sturges.png|Sturges Fo-promo-ronnie-shaw.jpg|Ronnie Shaw Ana-roman-mama-murphy-01.jpg|Mama Murphy Fo-promo-minutemen-male-1.jpeg|Male Minuteman Fo-promo-minutemen-male-2.jpeg Fo-promo-minutemen-female-1.jpeg|Female Minuteman Fo-promo-minutemen-female-2.jpeg Fo-promo-enslaved-tech.jpg|Enslaved tech Fo-promo-settler-male-1.jpg|Settler Fo-promo-settler-male-2.jpg Fo-promo-settler-female-1.jpg|Female settler Fo-promo-settler-female-2.jpg Fo-promo-survivors-character-box-3-hi-res_orig.jpg|X-01 power armor and Dogmeat Fo-promo-survivors-character-box-4-hi-res_orig.jpg|Strong, Nick Valentine and Hancock Fo-promo-survivors-expansion-2-hi-res_orig.jpg|Vault dwellers Fo-promo-pre-order-events-box-3-low-res_orig.jpg|Mysterious Stranger Fo-promo-vault-security-male-1-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Vault-Tec security Fo-promo-reilly-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Reilly Ana-roman-img-2112-1.jpg|Commonwealth Minutemen Ana-roman-fo-survivors-box-set-correct-1-sm.jpg Brotherhood of Steel FWW_LibertyPrimeSoloFront.jpg|Liberty Prime FWW LibertyPrimeUnpaintedBehemothNoraScale2.jpg|Liberty Prime scale comparison Fo-promo-paladin-danse.jpg|Paladin Danse Fo-promo-cade.jpg|Knight Captain Cade Fo-promo-t60-paladin.png|Paladin wearing T-60 power armor along with a Gatling laser Fo-promo-t60-paladin-laser-rifle.png|Paladin wearing T-60 power armor along with a laser rifle Fo-promo-t60-pose-1.jpg Fo-promo-knight-1.png|Brotherhood of Steel knight Fo-promo-knight-2.png Fo-promo-scribe-1.png|Brotherhood of Steel scribe Fo-promo-scribe-2.png Fo-promo-brotherhood-character-box-2-low-res_orig.jpg|Maxson and Kells The Institute Fo-promo-X6-88.png|X6-88 holding an Institute laser rifle Fo-promo-courser-z2-47.jpg|Z2-47 Fo-promo-synth-1.png|Synth Fo-promo-synth-2.png Fo-promo-synth-3.png Fo-promo-inst-scientist.png|Institute scientist wearing a cleanroom suit Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-baton-pose-a-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-baton-pose-b-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-baton-pose-c-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-baton-pose-d-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-pistol-pose-a-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-pistol-pose-b-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-pistol-pose-c-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-synth-gen-1-pistol-pose-d-low-res_orig.jpg Super mutants Fo-promo-hammer.jpg|Hammer Fo-promo-supermutant-aviator.png|Super mutant wearing an aviator cap Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant generic hammer.png Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant generic blade.png|Mutant with a melee weapon Fallout Wasteland Warfare brute.png|Super mutant brute Fallout Wasteland Warfare brute ranged.png|Brute with a ranged weapon Fo-promo-sm-behemoth.png|Behemoth Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant hound1.png|Mutant hound Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant hound2.png Fo-promo-sm-brute-2.jpg Fo-promo-sm-standard-3.jpg|Super mutant Fo-promo-sm-standard-4.jpg Fo-promo-sm-suicider-1.jpg|Super mutant suicider Fo-promo-sm-suicider-2.jpg Fo-promo-supermutants-character-box-3-hi-res_orig.jpg|Overlord and Fist FWW Master.png|Master Raiders Fo-promo-raiders-character-box-1-low-res_orig.jpg|Ack-Ack, Sinjin and Avery Fo-promo-raiders-starter-box-low-res_orig.jpg|Raiders Fo-promo-raider-scavver-male-1-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Raider scavver Fo-promo-raider-psycho-female-1-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Raider psycho Fo-promo-raider-boss-female-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Raider boss Enclave Fo-promo-enclave-officer-female-pose-1-low-res_orig.jpg|Enclave officer Fo-promo-enclave-officer-female-pose-2-low-res_orig.jpg Fo-promo-enclave-scientist-low-res-1_orig.jpg|Enclave scientist Fo-promo-enclave-officer-female-2-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Enclave officer Fo-promo-frank-horrigan-low-res orig.jpg|Frank Horrigan Robots Fo-promo-sentrybot.png|Sentry bot Fo-promo-mr-handy.png|Mister Handy Fo-promo-protectron.png|Protectron Fo-promo-protectron-b.jpg fo-promo-assaultron.png|Assaultron Fo-promo-assaultron-b.png Fo-promo-assaultron-c.jpg Fo-promo-eyebot.png|Eyebot FWW Mechanist.png|The Mechanist Power armor Fo-promo-t45-pose-3-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|T-45 power armor Fo-promo-t51-pose-3-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|T-51 power armor Fo-promo-t51-pose-1-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|T-51 Fo-promo-t51-pose-2-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|T-51 Fo-promo-power-armor-expansion-1-low-res orig.jpg FWW Enclave Hellfire armor.png|Enclave Hellfire armor FWW Enclave shocktrooper armor.png|Enclave Shocktrooper armor FWW Enclave shocktrooper armor 2.png|Enclave Shocktrooper armor FWW T-45 power armor.png|T-45 power armor Wasteland creatures Fo-promo-deathclaw.png|Deathclaw Fo-promo-radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion Fo-promo-feral-ghoul-1.jpg|Feral ghoul Fo-promo-feral-ghoul-2.jpg Fo-promo-feral-ghoul-3.jpg Fo-promo-creature-expansion-5-low-res_orig.jpg|Bloated glowing one Fo-promo-creature-expansion-6-low-res_orig.jpg|Mole rats Fo-promo-mirelurk-queen-white-bg-low-res_1_orig.jpg|Mirelurk queen Fo-promo-mirelurk-hatchlings-low-res_orig.jpg|Mirelurk hatchling Fo-promo-mirelurk-low-res_orig.jpg|Mirelurk Fo-promo-mirelurk-hunter-low-res_orig.jpg|Mirelurk hunter Fo-promo-mirelurk-egg-clutch-low-res_orig.jpg|Mirelurk egg Wasteland scenery Fo-promo-gas-turret.png|Turret Fo-promo-nuka-machine-closed.png|Nuka-Cola machine Fo-promo-nuka-machine-posed.png Fo-promo-sedan-a.jpg|Corvega sedan Fo-promo-sedan-b.jpg Fo-promo-sedan-c.jpg Fo-promo-radioactive-containers-a.jpg|Radioactive container Fo-promo-radioactive-containers-b.jpg Fo-promo-radioactive-containers-c.jpg Fo-promo-fusion-core-generator-b.jpg|Fusion generator Fo-promo-terrain-blister-11-hi-res_orig.jpg|Crashed vertibird Fo-promo-terrain-blister-12-hi-res_orig.jpg|Military barricades Fo-promo-terrain-blister-8-hi-res_orig.jpg|Objective markers Fo-promo-terrain-blister-10-hi-res_orig.jpg|Junk barricades Fo-promo-chryslus-rocket-front-low-res_orig.jpg|Chryslus Cherry Bomb Fo-promo-coupe-front-low-res_orig.jpg|Corvega Blitz Fo-promo-crashed-ufo-rear-low-res_orig.jpg|UFO crash site Fo-promo-workbench-weapons-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Workshop Fo-promo-terrain-expansion-2-low-res_orig.jpg FWW UFO crash site.png|UFO crash site Sets Fallout Wasteland Warfare Red Rocket.jpg|Red Rocket Red Rocket Solid for Resin.jpeg FO Store Gas-Pump.jpg|Store pump FO Store 2-Player Surv-SM Starter Set PVC.jpg|Collectors resin set FO Store Survivors Starter Box.jpg|Survivors core box FO Store Supermutants Starter Box.jpg|Super mutants core box FO Store Brotherhood Starter Box.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel core box FO Store Wasteland Creature Set 1.jpg|Wasteland creatures core box FO Store Wasteland Robot Set 1.jpg|Robots core box FO Store Terrain Expansion 1.jpg|Starter scenic set Fallout Wasteland Warfare Nuka-Cola cap.png|Nuka-Cola caps set Nuka-Crown-Mess.jpg FO Store Brotherhood Expansion 1.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel frontline knights FO Store Brotherhood Character Box 1.jpg|Knight Captain Cade and Paladin Danse FO Store Survivors Character Box 2.jpg|Boston companions FO Store Survivors Expansion 1.jpg|Minutemen posse FO Store Survivors Character Box 1.jpg|Heroes of Sanctuary Hills FO Store Supermutants Character Box 1.jpg|Hammer FO Store Supermutants Expansion 1.jpg|Super mutant suiciders FO Store Terrain Blister 3.jpg|Nuka-Cola machines FO Store Terrain Blister 1.jpg|Turrets FO Store Terrain Blister 5 B.jpg|Radioactive containers FO Store Terrain Blister 4.jpg|Vault-Tec supplies FO Store Terrain Blister 6.jpg|Terminals FO Store Terrain Blister 7.jpg|Heavy consoles FO Store Robot Expansion 3.jpg|Assaultrons FO Store Creature Expansion 4.jpg|Radroaches FO Store Creature Expansion 3.jpg|Radscorpions FO Store Creature Expansion FeralGhouls.jpg|Feral ghouls Video Fallout Wasteland Warfare - Painted Miniatures Preview Fallout Wasteland Warfare - Q&A with Modiphius References Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare es:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare ru:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare uk:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare